


Take Me Away

by Yixings_Yeoja



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yixings_Yeoja/pseuds/Yixings_Yeoja
Summary: Kyungsoo, the newly appointed President of RiWa Corporations gets entangled in work forgetting he has a newly wedded (and angry) husband waiting for him at home





	Take Me Away

“The new taxes are not going to be a good thing. I mean I know our market turnover is faring, but our stocks have recently stabilized. We cannot take risks.”  
Do Kyungsoo, the President of RiWa Group of Industries listened closely to the board members.  
“Mr Do, what do you think of it?”  
Kyungsoo sighed.  
“Mr Lee, the taxes are something that we cannot control. Its all up to the government. So the best we can do make sure that the new changes do not affect us.”  
“And what do you suggest should be done to do that?”  
Kyungsoo looked over to where Do Jaeun, his father, the Chairman, was seated.  
“I suggest that we take a few days, make a team, observe the market and then take a decision.”  
Kyungsoo suggested.  
He saw his father huffing, but was pleased that the board members seemed to like his ideas.  
“Well in that case” his father replied. “I suggest you get to work as soon as possible.”  
Everyone stood up, a symbol that the meeting was adjourned.  
Kyungsoo bowed to every member waiting for everyone to leave before leaving the board room.  
As soon as he had exited the room, he saw his secretary, Byun Baekhyun run to him.  
“Calm down Baekhyun. What’s the rush?” Kyungsoo asked.  
“President, your husband called.”  
‘Oh shit!’ Kyungsoo cursed as he heard those words.  
“Was he really very angry?”  
“I… don’t know. You be the judge of it. He said, “Tell him to just divorce me and get married to his damn work. I don’t want to talk to him anymore.”  
Kyungsoo flinched as he heard those words.  
He’s got a real hot headed husband.  
“Don’t worry Baekhyun. I’ll go talk to him.”  
Saying so, Kyungsoo got ready to leave the office.  
“I hope that you’ll be able to manage without me for the month.”  
“Of course sir, I wouldn’t cross Jongi….. I mean your husband.”  
Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun for a moment before realizing he has a very angry husband waiting back at home.  
“Just take care of things, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo said and got inside the elevator. And don’t forget to mail me everything at the end of the day. I’ll check everything when Jongin’s sleeping at night.  
He saw Baekhyun nodding as the elevator door closed.

Kyungsoo sped up as he tried to drive to his apartment. It was easier since it was past midnight.

As Kyungsoo padded through his apartment, he saw Jongin, asleep on the living room couch with the television switched on.  
The sight in front of him filled him with guilty. He knew that it was unfair, not just to Jongin but to their life as newly-weds.  
In the period of time when couples usually went off to enjoy their honeymoon, Kyungsoo had to spend it away from Jongin, locked inside his office. 

Kyungsoo went towards Jongin. ‘I am sorry Jonginnie. So sorry for making it hard for you.’ Kyungsoo apologized as he caressed Jongin’s cheeks.  
Not wanting to wake him up, Kyungsoo carried Jongin to their bedroom and set him lightly on the bed. He covered him with the blanket and kissed Jongin in his lips and forehead before heading to take a shower.

 

Jongin woke up to the sound of ruffling of clothes. His mind was still groggy from sleep when he saw Kyungsoo folding clothes and putting it in the travel bag.  
“Are you going on a business tour again?” Jongin couldn’t help the bitterness in his voice.  
But he wasn’t guilty. He knew that he deserved the answers.  
Also who wouldn’t be mad if someone married them and then basically disappeared for 2 months?  
Jongin looked on as Kyungsoo smiled at him.  
He came near him and held his hands.  
“Baby”  
Jongin retreated back causing Kyungsoo to flinch.  
“Kyungsoo.……can you answer a question of mine? With utmost sincerity?”  
“Nini, have I ever lied to you?”  
Jongin huffs “Just promise me.”  
“Yes, I promise to answer your question with utmost sincerity.”  
Kyungsoo watches as Jongin closes his eyes and it makes him nervous.  
“Do you even love me anymore?”

Kyungsoo is stunned. Out of all the questions that Jongin could have ever asked, he had never- not even in a million years thought that this would be it.  
“What do you mean if I love you anymore? Jongin, I married you.”

“Yes you did. But- I….sometimes I can’t help but wonder if our marriage was a good decision or not. I mean we haven known each other for less than a year. We literally met 8 months ago and now are married. Not to forget the part that your family doesn’t approves of me. I- I don’t want to hurt you. Trust me when I say that hurting you can never be part of my mind. But….”  
Jongin trails off.  
Kyungsoo wonders how it came to this.  
“But I can’t help but think just how different our lives are, even though we’re married. We literally have no time to be together. You are always so busy with work and I realized that we haven’t even sat down for breakfast….. Do you realize this Kyungsoo? That we have never eaten a meal together in the past two months? Look, I know that you’re busy. Trust me, I get it. But all this alone time makes me wonder ‘what if we grow apart?’ I don’t want that to happen to us Kyungsoo. I- I don’t want to get separated from you. I..I love you.”  
Kyungsoo’s heart tightens as he watches Jongin breakdown in front of him. Damn. He’s such a big fool. How did it went to this? Was Kyungsoo really that busy that it started making Jongin this insecure. Looking back, he realizes that the answer is yes.

Kyungsoo hugs Jongin tightly as the other sobs his heart out.  
“Jongin ah, I’m so sorry. I had no idea that you had all this inside you. And you’re not to be blamed. I- This is my fault. It’s my fault that you think that I might not love you anymore. I forgot that I’m not just a newly appointed director. That I am also a newly wedded husband who has a lovely husband waiting for him to be home. I apologize.”

Jongin looks up at him, eyes teary “So you still love me?”  
Kyungsoo wipes the tears from Jongin’s face and says, “I’ll always love you. I know its not your fault that you still have questions about this. Its my fault. So give me a chance.”  
Jongin tries to sit up straight. “What do you mean?”  
Kyungsoo holds Jongin’s hands between his.  
“These past two months, I neglected my husband duties by being RiWa’s president. In the process, I hurt you. I have decided to keep aside my work so that I can make it up to you.”  
Jongin’s eyes widen. “What do you mean keep your work aside?”  
“Exactly that. I am taking a break. So that we can go to our much deserved honeymoon.”  
Kyungsoo watches Jongin blink his eyes repeatedly as his cheeks become red.  
“Ho..honeymoon?”  
Kyungsoo smiles. “Yes.”  
“Ummm.”  
“Didn’t you said that we haven’t even shared a meal together? Going somewhere on a holiday will be the best way to ensure that no one disturbs us?”  
“But work?”  
“Baby, you have a smart husband who thinks of everything before making plans. But you don’t have to worry about it. Just pack your bags up.”  
Jongin looks at him with a kind of stunned face. It’s rather cute and Kyungsoo can’t resist giving him a peck on his lips.  
“Just trust me Jonginnie.”  
Jongin frowns.  
“I do trust you Kyungsoo.”  
“Then pack your clothing. Just a friendly reminder though, you won’t need many”

 

 

It’s a ridiculously long flight. Jongin has been sitting in the same seat for more than 5 hours and he has never felt more stiff before.  
It wasn’t like Jongin had never traveled overseas. Being a performer had given him many opportunities to showcase his dancing.  
But it was limited to Japan.  
“Are you seriously not going to tell me where we are going? You know I don’t like surprises.  
Kyungsoo wakes up from his slumber. “You have already waited this long. What’s a bit more?”  
Jongin grumbles.  
‘Stupid Do’  
He seriously thinks that surprises are stupid and overrated. What is the meaning of trying to keep where they are going a secret when its going to be out after a while?  
“DO KYUNGSOO!!!! Wake up. Right now.” Jongin shouts.  
“What is it sweet heart?”  
Jongin looks at Kyungsoo angrily “You say you took me away from home to spend more time with me but then all you do is sleep? Is this your idea of an apology?”  
Jongin's is even more irritated when he sees Kyungsoo smile at him, lazily.  
“Are you mocking me Kyungsoo?”  
“Ever the impatient one, aren't you Jongin?”  
Jongin crosses his arms “What do you mean?”  
“I know how impatient you get during surprises but I'm not wavering this time. You will see it when you see it.”  
Kyungsoi says, giving a small peck to his nose.  
“Fine!” Jongin says as he stomps his feet but fails since he's sitting. Kyungsoo can't help but laugh.  
“Shut up” Jongin says in embarrassment. “Just go back to your sleep.”  
Kyungsoo keeps laughing until his jaws hurt.  
About 2 hours later, Jongin is stirred awake from his sleep by Kyungsoo. Jongin opens his eyes to see Kyungsoo crouching in front of him  
“Kyungsoo? What happened?”  
A smile greets him as his husband replies “We are here honey. Let's get out of this plane.” Jongin gets up of his seat slowly, trying to decipher what's going on when he sees land. His eyes widen. “We reached?”  
“Yes”  
“Where?”  
Instead of answering, Kyungsoo takes his hand and leads him out of the flight.  
At the door, he is hit by sunshine and a warm breeze.  
Jongin is truly taken aback by the scenery in front of him.  
“You have always been quite fascinated by sea beaches. I thought you might forgive me sooner if I took you to a place you have always wanted to visit.”  
Kyungsoo takes Jongin's arms and they descend down the stairs.  
As the couple drive from the airport to their hotel, Jongin takes in the scenery of everything that surrounds them. “It's beautiful, isn't it?”  
Kyungsoo asks. Jongin nods in reply. “Then am I forgiven?”  
Jongin smiles. Well his husband has never been subtle about the things he wants.  
“Yes” he answers.  
“So does that means I get to have you tonight?”  
Jongin blushes at his husband's forwardness.  
“Shut up”  
He says as they get inside their room. The bell boy sets up the room and explains what is situated where before going out. Jongin sigh as he hears the door closing. Traveling is such a hectic thing, he thinks. He is ready to get to bed when firm arms surround him.  
“Am I still not forgiven?” Kyungsoo asks.  
Startled, Jongin squeaks out a “What?”  
He turns to face the man, “I was never angry at you Kyungsoo. I was just in doubt about what this marriage means to you.”  
“Im sorry Jongin” Kyungsoo says hugging him. I am so sorry I made you feel that way when I had promised to make you happy.”  
“It's okay Kyungsoo. I am not asking you to stay beside me 24/7. I just don't want you to ignore me. We are partners, right? Share your problems with me. Let's do this together. Just like we promised.”  
Kyungsoo nods, his face s bit fallen.  
Jongin cradles his husband's face inside his palms as he says, “I love you Do Kyungsoo. I know this so I hope you know this too. Also, I'm not leaving your ass that easily.” Jongin squeezes Kyungsoo for extra effect. Kyungsoo smirks.  
“Is that how it is?”  
Jongin is barely able to nod in reply as he is hurled towards the bed. 

 

 

Between soft kisses and warm hugs, Jongin is used to Kyungsoo taking it slow. But today there seems to be an emergency. It feels like Kyungsoo is desperate for him. Jongin smiles as Kyungsoo rips off his underwear. He loves it. He loves rough Kyungsoo who takes what he wants. It makes him feel even more desired and loved, to be wanted so much by a man like Do Kyungsoo.  
“In a hurry are we?” Jongin gasps out as he feels hot breath on his already hardened cock.  
“You have no idea how much” Kyungsoo croaks out before taking Jongin in his mouth. Jongin’s breath hitches as he feels the hot tongue on his dick.  
“Aahh, Kyungsoo”  
Kyungsoo doesn’t stop, sucking him until Jongin feels the tips of his cock reach the Kyungsoo’s throat.  
Maybe its because it’s been too long since they’ve had sex or maybe its the fact that Kyungsoo is giving his best, Jongin comes feeling like it’s the very first orgasm of his life.  
“Did it feel good?” Jongin hears Kyungsoo ask once he recovers from the blow.  
Jongin smiles.  
“Of course. Why wouldn’t it when I have the best husband in the entire world.”

Well in that case, I hope you are ready to rise your ratings because what I have planned is going to make you feel like you have more than the best husband in the world.


End file.
